El regreso según Brennan
by Quela
Summary: Cuando Booth sale del coma, Brennan se marcha a Guatemala. Pero hay que regresar, y no sabe qué le espera a su vuelta...


_**LA VUELTA SEGÚN BRENNAN**_

No debería haber vuelto. No todavía.

Mi mente lo analiza todo, y estos son los hechos. Hace apenas una hora he aterrizado en el aeropuerto, he bajado del avión, el segundo que he tenido que tomar para regresar hasta Washington desde Guatemala. Muchas horas de viaje, no las cuento siquiera. Estoy metida en un taxi que me lleva, en medio del atasco de primera hora de la mañana, al Jeffersonian. Ni siquiera lo he dudado cuando le he dado al taxista la dirección. Podía haber ido a mi apartamento, creo que debería haber ido allí primero, pero no lo he hecho. Y de hecho podría decirle ahora mismo que diera media vuelta y se dirigiera allí, pero no quiero.

Ni siquiera sé por qué quiero ir al Jeffersonian. Podría engañarme diciéndome a mí misma que es como mi segunda casa, lo más parecido a un hogar que tengo ahora mismo, con mis cosas en mi despacho y mis amigos trabajando conmigo, pero sería mentirme, porque no voy allí por eso.

Angela me llamó hace unos días. Me dijo que a Booth le darían el alta para el servicio activo en esta semana con toda probabilidad. Sweets está casi convencido de que está totalmente recuperado de sus problemas y le dará la carta verde psicológica para volver a ponerse su traje, sus horribles calcetines y empuñar de nuevo su arma reglamentaria.

Vuelvo al Jeffersonian porque sé que, tarde o temprano, allí me encontraré con él. Debo hacerlo. Me permití una cobardía al aceptar la enésima invitación de mi buen amigo el profesor Diego Martínez, de la Universidad de Guatemala, para ayudarle a identificar restos de desaparecidos. Me había invitado infinidad de veces en los últimos meses, invitaciones que yo rechacé muy cortésmente aduciendo que tenía muchísimo trabajo, hasta que ocurrió lo de Booth. Y entonces acepté. Y en un par de días después de que despertara del coma, hice la maleta, compré un billete de ida y me fui. Apenas tiempo para hablar con Angela y decirle que cuidara de mi casa en mi ausencia. Y aunque yo no se lo dije, ella sabía que ocurría algo, y a pesar de eso no preguntó sino semanas después, cuando mi curiosidad sobre Booth pudo más que yo y le pregunté sobre su estado de salud. Ella me ha mantenido informada de sus avances, porque Booth no ha dejado de mantener el contacto con Cam y con mi equipo, y así he sabido lo de su alta para el servicio activo.

Mientras observo por la ventanilla del taxi la poca paciencia de los conductores ante un atasco prolongado, reacción muy propia del ser humano ante una situación que no puede controlar, pienso en las reacciones de Booth tras su despertar del coma, que Angela me ha descrito con pelos y señales en cada correo electrónico que hemos intercambiado.

Booth despertó creyendo que su sueño era una realidad. Lo sé porque me lo dijo él mismo: "Era tan real…". Y además porque el médico, tras un primer exámen, habló conmigo. Al fin y al cabo yo y nadie más le había llevado al quirófano, había entrado con él y se había mantenido a su lado durante cuatro largos días en los que me dejé llevar muchas veces por la desesperanza. Porque aunque siempre tuve presente que Booth es un hombre joven, fuerte y sano que tenía muchísimas probabilidades de salir de aquel trance, también había posibilidades –pocas, pero las había- de que no fuera así. Entonces yo escribí cosas que sentía, que necesitaba dejar plasmadas por si él… El caso es que el médico me dijo que había preguntado por mí, o mejor dicho, por su mujer. El propio galeno se mostró sorprendido y también fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, porque Booth juraba y perjuraba que la primera persona a la que vió en su despertar fue a su mujer. El médico pensó en un primer momento que yo le ocultaba nuestra verdadera relación, y me costó un poco convencerle de que sólo éramos compañeros…. sólo compañeros, nada más. Creo que no debí mostrarme demasiado objetiva durante esos cuatro días cuando hasta el médico notó que había algo más.

Luego me preguntó si estaba embarazada, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Porque Booth también quería asegurarse de que, estuviera como estuviese él, su mujer y su hijo se encontraran perfectamente. "Porque es nuestro primer hijo, ¿sabe doctor?, y lo deseamos muchísimo". Eso dijo el médico.

Primero creí que se refería a mi idea de tener un bebé con el esperma de Booth, y me pregunté cómo lo había averiguado. Pero resultó que no. Que Booth y su esposa, ergo yo, "no lo habían buscado, pero había llegado, y era una inmensa felicidad para los dos". Creo que el médico, después de eso, persistía en su idea de que teníamos una relación y no queríamos que nadie lo supiera. No tenía ni ganas de contradecirle.

Y luego estaba el cambio en la actitud de Booth. Booth era educado a su manera, ruda pero franca. Siempre trataba a los implicados en nuestros casos con delicadeza, al contrario de lo que yo hacía (era él el que sabía sacar a la gente lo que quería oír, y a mí esos rodeos me parecían psicología pura sin base científica), pero tenía mano dura con los criminales y con quienes les apoyaban. Pero en las horas siguientes se mostraba irritable, hablaba solo, contestaba con desplantes a las enfermeras o se mostraba dulcemente encantador, y además estaba el hecho de que unas veces hablaba de pistolas y criminales y otras de proveedores y copas servidas en una noche. Eran mil cosas que resultaban tremendamente contradictoras con su personalidad, que confundían a todo el mundo y nos hacían pensar que el despertar no había resultado una alegría como pensábamos en un principio. Parecía una pesadilla, una tremenda pesadilla.

Booth continuó durante una semana preguntando por su mujer, su hijo, su negocio (en su sueño tenía un club nocturno), sus empleados… Antes de que pasaran los siete días yo ya me había ido del país y había puesto tierra por medio entre él y yo. Era demasiado duro para mí, lo confieso.

Me tengo por una persona fuerte y capaz de racionalizar cualquier acontecimiento negativo de mi vida, así como de buscar explicaciones y razones para combatirlo, pero me costó mucho trabajo tratar objetivamente la enfermedad de Booth, su tratamiento y sus complicaciones posteriores. Había momentos en los que me implicaba sin poder evitarlo, cada día había más momentos, y eso me turbaba. Yo no era así, y por primera vez alguien me hacía sentirme débil ante mis propios ojos, con carencias, con dificultades para asimilar lo que me ocurría y seguir adelante. Y como llegó un momento en que era una tarea imposible, acepté aquella invitación y huí.

Es cierto que dejé a Booth solo. Sé que él puede echarme en cara que no estuve allí cuando me necesitó, cuando intentó poner en orden su caos particular y no podía hacerlo, cuando se desesperaba por los dolores de cabeza, la visión borrosa o la falta de recuerdos de su cabeza. Casi podía imaginarme su dolor de Booth cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de que recordaba a un hijo que no existía y no había podido recordar a Parker, su adorado Parker. Sé que debió de ser muy difícil para él, y yo no estaba allí.

Si me hubiera quedado llegaría un momento en el que yo tampoco tendría muy claro dónde estaba, si en su sueño o en mi realidad. Resultaba tentador dejarse llevar por la irrealidad, tan perfecta para los dos. Hubiera sido tan fácil como llevarle la corriente, cuidarle, hacerle ver que siempre estaría allí. Y hacerle sentir que ella lo arreglaría todo, cómo él lo había hecho durante años. Pero no lo hice, y eso me hace sentirme mal.

Me he volcado en mi trabajo hasta la extenuación, no he dejado sitio en mi mente para él, y ahora me siento culpable. Porque otra vez me siento incapaz de dominar esta situación, voy como a ciegas sobre lo que va a ocurrir o cómo voy a afrontarlo.

Cuando bajo del taxi y camino hacia la puerta del laboratorio, siento que mi estómago se vuelve sobre sí mismo como un calcetín al darle la vuelta, y aunque prácticamente puedo contar las ocasiones en que he sentido esa sensación, sé muy bien lo que es: estoy nerviosa, inquieta. Me ha ocurrido pocas veces, pero es muy intenso. Así que intento andar lo más deprisa posible hacia mi despacho para que el menor número de personas posible me reconozca y no tener que pararme a dar explicaciones antes de refugiarme en la semipenumbra de esa sala de cristal. Sería muy embarazoso porque seguro que se me trabaría la lengua, o no sabría qué decir, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo en esta situación, y lo he pasado tan mal que quiero evitarlo. Algo que para los demás es casi normal para mí es una situación muy irregular: mi racionalidad no deja que los nervios me dominen, no sería lógico cuando el peligro al que me enfrento no es tan grande como para poder conmigo. Pero es que esta vez siento que sí puede conmigo.

Consigo llegar a la seguridad del despacho con relativa seguridad, lo que me sorprende un poco. Siempre hay alguien que me aborda en el pasillo, o que baja de la plataforma para hablar conmigo, pero creo que el hecho de que sea bastante temprano ayuda a lograr esa intimidad de la que carezco normalmente.

Cuando entro, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, suspiro profundamente sin ni siquiera molestarme en encender una luz (conozco muy bien todos y cada uno de sus rincones, así que no me hace falta), me quito el abrigo y la bufanda y los dejo encima de una silla.

Sin dudarlo me voy al sofá. Estoy rendida y necesito dar un descanso a mi mente y a mi cuerpo con un ligero sueño. Aunque ambos están en tensión y alerta por lo que me espera, tengo que intentar relajarme. Si ahora mismo tuviera que enfrentarme a Booth en este estado, no sé ni cómo reaccionaría…

Me siento en el sofá y siento algo debajo de mí. ¿Alguien ha dejado una mascota en mi sofá? Imposible. ¿Se mueve? ¡Se mueve! Me levanto de un respingo y lo que haya en el sofá también lo hace. Doy un grito y lo que haya en sofá, se echa para atrás y también grita. ¿Qué demonios es?

-¿Booth?

-¿Huesos?

No me lo puedo creer. ¡Booth está en mi despacho, está en mi sofá, estaba tumbado en mi sofá! ¡Por todos los demonios! (pienso en esa expresión coloquial en la que evidentemente no creo porque la cercanía de Booth me mueve a pensar muchas veces como él) ¡No puedo escapar! La mente se me queda en blanco. Así que me ocurre lo que nunca: no sé qué decir.

-¡Huesos, has vuelto!

No sé muy bien quién empieza o da pie para ello, pero el caso es que Booth y yo nos abrazamos.

Y es en ese momento cuando realmente mi mente y mi cuerpo descansan. Cuando paso mis brazos por su cintura siento su calor, cuando mi cabeza reposa en el hueco que se forma junto a su cuello, siento su olor, y en los pocos segundos que dura tan cercano encuentro me encuentro en casa, en mi verdadera casa.

El abrazo se deshace repentinamente. Parece que Booth se ha dejado llevar y me aparta de repente, aunque tampoco tengo muy claro quién se ha dejado llevar… Y el encanto se rompe. Porque en su abrazo había notado como un relajamiento por su parte, un también yo estoy donde quiero estar… o a lo mejor han sido imaginaciones mías.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Booth?

-Pues… la verdad es que… bueno, Angela me dijo que vendrías, y me pareció… bueno, me quedé aquí a esperarte.

-¿Y cuándo te dijo Angela que volvía? –Pregunta trampa. Angela no sabía exactamente cuándo iba a regresar. No quise decírselo para poder tener un tiempo de respiro antes de enfrentarme a todos.

La cara de Booth es un poema en sí, con una barba de varios días, la camiseta arrugada y el pelo alborotado. Ni rastro del regio agente especial ni de sus trajes ni de sus corbatas. Y encima le he pillado. En el fondo disfruto del momento. Nunca he encontrado a Booth tan descolocado. Ahora es cuando empiezo a preguntarme si realmente se ha recuperado.

-Pues lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo, qué ironía ¿no? Mira que no recordar algo… -se empieza a reir con un poco de falsete. Ese es Booth. Ha conseguido reírse de sí mismo y de su situación. Y yo preocupada por él…- El caso es que me he pasado por aquí para ver si ya habías llegado.

-¿No habrás dormido aquí… esperándome?

-No, no, por Dios –Booth parece turbado-, es sólo que quería ser de los primeros en verte.

-Pues lo has conseguido. Vengo directamente del aeropuerto y no me he cruzado con nadie. ¿Estás… recuperado?

-Claro, claro, funciono como un reloj suizo, incluso por encima de mis posibilidades.

-Lo cual es una contradicción porque nadie puede funcionar por encima de sus posibilidades. Es físicamente imposible, lo sabes.

-Ya, ya, Huesos, era sólo una forma de hablar. –Al notar el tono de su respuesta no puedo evitar cierta culpabilidad. No puedo evitar llevar todo al terreno científico y empírico, y eso siempre le ha molestado a Booth-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal por Guatemala?

-Bien, ya sabes, muchos restos y muchas familias ansiosas porque les diéramos un paradero de sus familiares.

-No sólo yo he estado perdido, ¿verdad? Hay mucha gente perdida que no sabe dónde ir. Menos mal que tú les ayudas.

Me quedo un tanto sorprendida. La respuesta no es de Booth. Algo, no sé qué es, ha cambiado.

-Angela me dijo que tu recuperación ha sido…un poco…difícil.

-Bueno, sí, un poco, lo normal. Dolores de cabeza, pastillas, cambios de humor. Los médicos han dicho que era lo normal.

Decidí ir al grano. No merecía la pena esperar más.

-¿Lo normal? Yo hablé con los médicos. Tú creías que yo era tu esposa y que esperábamos un hijo. Entre otras cosas, claro.

Booth no me mira a los ojos. No sé por qué. Parece avergonzado, pero ¿de qué? Maldita sea, si yo era la primera, incluso antes que él, que quería que aquello hubiera existido de verdad. Me lo pintaban tan bonito y tan fácil… Mucho más agradable que desenterrar restos en Guatemala y volver a enfrentarme con alguien por quien sentía algo muy especial que me parecía ahora poco menos que un desconocido. Me dije: penoso, Temperance. Esto es penoso y te está ocurriendo a ti.

-Era un sueño, Huesos, sólo un sueño. Me costó un poco de tiempo hacerme a la idea, pero ahora ya lo tengo claro, muy claro. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Debió ser porque estaba muy cercano lo de la donación de mi esperma y tus deseos de tener un hijo. No le encuentro otra explicación.

Me gustaría que hubiera otras explicaciones. Me gustaría que me dijeras que soñaste conmigo porque realmente quieres estar a mi lado, porque tu sueño es que yo sea la madre de ese hijo que tanto deseamos los dos, y que no concibes tu vida sin mí. Que me dijeras que los sueños se cumplen, y que la persona que durante tanto tiempo y tan infructuosamente he buscado eres tú.

-Sólo me preocupo por tí, Booth –hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo bien que disimulo últimamente-. Porque lo hayas superado con éxito.

-Lo he hecho. Sweets dice que soy apto para el servicio, incluso me ha devuelto mi arma reglamentaria. Hoy mismo puedo volver a trabajar. Así que cuando tú estés dispuesta, podemos volver a salir la calle a resolver crímenes. Los malos no descansan, Huesos.

-No lo hacen nunca, Booth. Lo sé.

De pronto tengo que darme la vuelta y disimular buscando algo en mi bolso. De pronto me siento feliz porque él está bien, que era lo que más me preocupaba, pero también soy profundamente infeliz. Me da tiempo a pensar qué compleja es la mente humana, que es capaz de producir dos sentimientos absolutamente contradictorios a la vez y dejar tu mente racional hecha un pingajo. En apenas unos segundos llego a la conclusión de que la situación no han cambiado excepto en un hecho: volvemos al punto donde lo dejamos hace unos meses, pero yo no he podido vivir ese sueño maravilloso del que me ha hablado Angela, que probablemente Booth nunca me contará y del que ha disfrutado tanto que se ha extendido hasta fuera de su subconsciente. Tengo que seguir soñando mi propio sueño, sin compartirlo con nadie, porque nadie entendería que una persona racional y empírica como yo tuviera tantas ganas de abandonarse a los sentimientos, y no encontrara la forma de hacerlo sin ayuda. Y Booth no me iba a ayudar.

-Estoy un poco cansada, Booth. Del vuelo y todo eso. ¿Podrías…

-¿Dejarte sola? Sí, Huesos, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta del avión y el cambio horario y todo eso–Booth coge una cazadora que estaba en el sofá y se la pone mientras camina hacia la puerta- ¿Nos veremos luego?

-Claro, nos vemos –consigo responder mientras esbozo una media sonrisa para pasar el trago.

Booth está ya en la puerta del despacho cuando se vuelve y me mira, con una mirada parecida a la que tenía antes de entrar en el quirófano para operarse. Una mirada de agradecimiento, de alivio.

-Huesos, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. De verdad.

Y cuando cierra la puerta yo me quedo con una pena tremenda y unas ganas locas de llorar de desesperación porque no sé si él es ciego o yo tan fría como un pez, porque después de todo lo que ha pasado seguimos comportándonos como dos… compañeros. Me siento en el sofá que antes ha ocupado Booth y apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados. Sólo puedo ceder a la desesperación unos instantes, después remontaré y saldré adelante, como siempre lo he hecho. Como siempre, antes.

Entonces la puerta del despacho se vuelve a abrir y aparece de nuevo Booth. Se acerca y se sienta junto a mí.

-Huesos, no sólo me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Es que si no lo hubieras hecho no podría haber seguido adelante. No podría. Y quiero seguir.

-Booth, no…

-Quiero que sigamos los dos, juntos. Quiero pillar a todos esos malos que hay por ahí con tu ayuda, y también con tu ayuda quiero recuperar lo que todavía no he encontrado de mí mismo. Necesito que esta vez te quedes, Huesos. O no podré seguir.

No esperaba esto. Pero no puedo más. Estoy muy cansada, física y psicológicamente. Por eso no único que puedo hacer es apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y enlazar mi mano con su mano. Cuando noto la fuerza de sus dedos y oigo el latir de su corazón a través de su piel, vuelvo a estar en casa.

-Seguiré contigo, seguiremos juntos. No me voy a ir, Booth. A ninguna parte, te lo prometo.

Booth rodea mis hombros con su brazo y me besa dulcemente en los labios, tan suave como si una pluma me rozara, suelta mi mano y enmarca mi rostro mientras me mira a los ojos con una dulzura tal que ahora sí, ahora creo que estoy siendo capaz de vivir su sueño, aquel que imaginó y que tanto le llenó que no quería salir de él. Y me apoyo en sus brazos mientras me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Y no me importa, porque sé que cuando despierte, Booth estará allí, esperándome para conseguir que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.


End file.
